


With a Smile and a Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko on a couch next to an open window in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Smile and a Kiss

His eyes darted back and forth as they passed through line after line on each page. To Kagami, all he would ever see is line after line of squiggly lines that make squares and circles. Just thinking about it made his head hurt... He didn't want to think about what kind of damage staring at the actual pages would do. But to Kuroko, they weren't lines. He could tell from his eyes already. They were darting back and forth, they were reading the lines, every single word of it, but they weren't looking. His eyes were shining, glazed over by the vision of the other world he was watching unfold. To him, he probably sees it like he's watching a movie on a screen.

Kagami stared down at his own basketball magazine, but his eyes soon crept back up to those eyes watching a different world unfold. Those eyes really were amazing, moving at such speed... Though it's thanks to those quick eyes that his passes are almost unstoppable. They were admirable eyes, so different from his own that always looked like they were flaring up in anger. His was calm, clear, but deep, like a lake at the top of the mountains just after the winter snow has melted. They weren't icy cold and distant, but refreshing and cool. It calmed him down a little when he stared at those eyes. Even when he had been hurt, those eyes convinced him it was okay... But he knew it wasn't. He couldn't throw his passes as strongly whenever they did it, so Kagami couldn't allow himself to do it again. Kuroko wasn't weak, but even so... he wished he could just hold back a little bit.

"How long will you be observing me, Kagami-kun?"

Those eyes were now staring straight into his own, and only Kuroko knows how long it's been like that. Kagami sputtered something incomprehensible, and those eyes sparkled into a silent laughter. The way the wind slightly ruffled his hair at that moment made it seem like his hair was sparkling as well.

"I can't understand your English, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko shifted closer to Kagami's end of the sofa, earning another flash of rosy cheeks and incomprehensible words that probably meant to ask him to stop teasing him. Kuroko ignored the second round of sputter-language and scooted a little closer, placing his bookmark in place and closing the book. Kagami blankly watched, his mental control systems breaking down as a small white hand made its way across his thighs. Kuroko pulled the magazine away from his frozen hands and dropped them on the table before he wove his arms around Kagami's waist.

"Ku- Ku- Guh... I- Bu- No..."

Kagami shivered as those small white hands slithered in under his shirt, belatedly attempting an escape from the situation... Whatever this situation was. He didn't know what this situation was. Weren't they just reading books together? Why, all of a sudden, was Kuroko's hand sliding up his shirt and down his pants? Wait, when did his hands go down his pants? Since when had that hand been stroking his dick into erection? He didn't even know what kind of a sound to make now. Kuroko laughed, and his laughter, muffled by Kagami's shirt, rang into his heart instead. It felt... good. He didn't know any other way to put it, blaming his tiny collection of adjectives for it. It just felt really good, like Kuroko was sitting, not right next to him, but inside his heart, looking up at him from inside there, laughing, telling him he's happy being in there.

It made him want to kiss him.

"Oh? Did you think of something good, Kagami-kun?" This was bad, really bad. Kuroko looking up at him, half buried under his shirt, was too seductive. Those clear eyes, so full of mischief right now, seemed to sparkle like a lake at midday. This was really bad. He had been doing so well for nearly a month, he's been holding back for so long... He could feel himself being pulled forward by invisible arms... Wait, were they? Or were those Kuroko's hands?

He blinked, and Kuroko's eyes were right in front of his own, his legs around around Kagami's waist already.

"Ah..." was all Kagami managed to utter before Kuroko's hands lifted his chin up and closed what little distance they had left between them. Almost all of his nerves went straight to his lips, feeling Kuroko's soft, gentle caresses with every cell that was alive and close by. It felt like tiny jolts of electricity were running through his face, down his throat, through his spine, all the way to where his erection stood, covered, but just in front of the entrance it desires so much to enter.

"You should just do it if you want to, Kagami-kun, I don't mind," Kuroko mumbled into his lips that refused to part even when Kuroko pulled away just slightly. Kagami just grunted a reply before pulling Kuroko back down. Damn, his hair was so... so soft. Where was elaborate vocabulary when he needed it? It just wasn't enough to simply say that kissing Kuroko was amazing, or that his hair was simply soft. He was losing his mind, and regaining it all at once. He just couldn't stop. But he had to stop. He wanted to stop, and yet he didn't. He remembered how Kuroko had whimpered in pain the last time they did it. He had to keep a leash on his mind. But damn, his tongue was already out of his control. His erection was twitching in anticipation. Even the hair on his head tingled... Or were those Kuroko's hands caressing his head?

"Mmph... Ka- ngh..."

He could feel Kuroko panting, gasping for breath, but his sanity had run away in delight a long while ago, probably from the moment Kuroko walked into his room. He couldn't control his urges anymore, much less his tongue. It greedily licked up the insides of Kuroko's mouth, stroking his tongue in all the places that made him gasping for more. And Kagami wanted more, he wanted to go deeper. Whenever Kuroko pulled back a little for air, Kagami pushed forward to close the gap again, until Kuroko ended up sliding down his waist.

"Hngh.."

Kuroko gasped into his mouth, and Kagami grunted as a wave of pleasure shot up from his erection where Kuroko's lower cheeks grazed it. Kagami sat up straighter, forcing Kuroko to rub their erections together.

"Mngh ah... Wait, Kaga-ah..."

Kuroko pulled back, panting and gripping tightly onto Kagami's shirt. His cheeks were a beautiful shade of cherry blossom pink, and he moaned once more when Kagami twitched at the thought.

"You started it," Kagami muttered, his voice just a tiny bit raspy. Kuroko shuddered, and it sent another wave of pleasure up Kagami's spine. He leaned forward again, despite Kuroko's silent protests. Kagami's hands wandered under the shirt, exploring the indent of the back where the spine is. It was so soft, so beautiful, that Kagami almost wished he had lips on his fingertips so that he can kiss there too. His fingers trailed up slowly, feeling every movement of bone and muscle as Kuroko shuddered to every movement of tongue and lip.

"Ah... Ha..."

He finally released Kuroko's lips, who in turn fell forward, gasping for air, his chin resting on Kagami's shoulder. "Ka... Kagami... Kun..."

Kuroko's thighs clenched tightly onto Kagami's waist, and he could feel Kuroko already twitching inside his pants. At this rate, Kagami's sense of sanity would never want to return. He bit down on Kuroko's throat, earning him another gasp and shudder. Kuroko whined, unable to voice out his words. Kagami only replied by sliding one hand down to pull down the pieces of clothing that hid away Kuroko's most sensitive spots from being touched.

"Hngh.. Ah, wait..."

But Kagami didn't stop. Kuroko didn't move enough to fully take off his pants, but it was enough for Kagami. His hands slid down the groove as Kuroko's legs clenched and his throat shuddered under Kagami's tongue. Kagami hastily pulled down his own pants, impatient for the contact. His pre-cum was already dripping down, and it made it easier to lubricate Kuroko. The bottle of lube was out of reach from where they were, and Kagami doubted his own mouth could produce enough saliva at the moment. His throat felt parched, and his lips found their way back to Kuroko's own once more as small hands roamed Kagami's own body, desperately clinging onto every part of his sweaty skin.

With his hands on the real thing, Kagami could feel every twitch and every shudder of Kuroko's body much more clearly, and much more softly. The momentary clench over his finger as he entered, the internal twitches he couldn't control, even the slight tilt of his position for easier access every moment Kagami continued to ease his fingers in brought him closer and closer to the edge. At this rate, it seemed that they both could come without entering.

"Pl- ah... Please... Kaga-mi... kun..."

Kuroko nudged Kagami's erection desperately with his rear, and Kagami didn't need a second desperate cry to answer. He pushed in slowly, trying to ease himself in as best he can without hurting him... Kuroko, in desperation, pushed the rest in himself, shallow breaths escaping his wet, swollen lips. He pressed himself close to Kagami, gazing up at him with eyes half-focused. They were glazed over by the pleasure being driven up from under him, by the pleasure he was driving into himself from under. His lips released gasps of pleasure in tune with the rhythm of his hips, and Kagami felt dizzy with the two spots of pleasure rubbing themselves on his chest... Not to mention the other wet one painting strokes onto his stomach. He rubbed the tip of Kuroko's pink erection, who gasped and jerked up quickly. Kagami gasped in turn, driving himself more quickly back in. He was almost there, and from the way Kuroko was twitching in his hands and nearly crying in his arms, it looked like he was, too.

Kagami wanted to tell Kuroko just how beautiful he was, even more so than when he was on court, sweating, or when he was turning pink with the cold in the snow, or when his lips curled into a smile whenever he cooked for him. No... He was just as beautiful as any other time. He was always beautiful. This was his beauty, unhidden behind guarded look that most think is icy and distant.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko gasped in shallow pants, nearly a broken wail, and Kagami gripped his waist as he slammed upwards, wanting to open Kuroko up completely, wishing to explore him even deeper, to taste him, every part of him. He wanted his whole being to become the vision that Kuroko watches with glazed eyes half-focused, as he cried in his arms. Kuroko wailed as his fingers dug into the flesh of his back and bit down onto his shoulder as his mind tipped over the edge in huge dizzying waves of pleasure. He spurted past Kagami's hands, letting it fly and hang in the narrow space between their bodies. Kagami pumped hard into him several more times before his own wave of pleasure hit in huge waves.

It was a while before Kagami's sanity floated back into his head. Kuroko was still in his arms, panting, with Kagami still inside him. Their clothes were a mess, a tangle of shirts and pants only half off, an array of different liquids drenching them all. With his mind back in his head, his eyes regained focus on where they were (a white couch next to an open window), and what they had just done (loudly made love on a white couch next to an open window in the middle of the night). Kagami cursed his lack of control over physical pleasure. But he didn't regret it. If Kuroko had wanted, he was sure he could have done it on a stage in the middle of the day, in front of an audience of canines. The thought of it made him shudder, which made Kuroko wimper just a little.

"Oh, sorry, Kuroko..."

He glanced downwards, stroking his head, to find that he had gone unconscious. It must have been too much for him.. Of course it was. Kagami had been holding back for nearly a month before the last strand holding his mind together snapped with a smile and a kiss. Even Kagami himself had felt the pleasure in waves of greater intensity than before, almost as mind blowing as their very first time.

He stroked Kuroko's head several more times before he carefully got up with him in his arms, pulling himself out slowly (to which Kuroko unconsciously moaned and gave Kagami another half erection), and dragging his wet pants off of his ankles before nudely taking Kuroko to his bed. He wiped their excretions off of Kuroko's soft feathery-white skin, rubbing medicine in the places around his lips and the sides of his waist where Kagami had gripped a little too strongly. Kuroko wasn't weak, so he wouldn't mind it at all, but Kagami did. No matter what the reason, it didn't feel good to know his lover was bruised. He hated that he was the one causing this damage. If only he could control his strength a little more, if only he could, he always told himself after every pleasurable session. Today was no different. He brushed his fingers past Kuroko's bruised lips once more before covering his nude body with the blanket.

When Kagami was done tucking Kuroko in, finished wiping down the sofa (along with muttering about how many yellow stains will appear if he did not wash it all down immediately), and cooking a warm soup for when Kuroko wakes up, he carefully peeked out the open window (he didn't dare show his face before, in case someone had been looking to see who the couple fucking with open windows were) before he closed it and fell onto the sofa, falling asleep on the side that Kuroko had been sitting on before.

"...Kagami-kun, wake up."

He squinted and rubbed his eyes open, moving to sit up, before he realized that Kuroko was lying down on the sofa in front of him. Looking up at him. With no clothes on under that blanket that he had wrapped over both himself and the previously unconscious Kagami. with his erection rubbing against Kagami's thigh. His eyes twinkled mischievously, and Kagami felt his own dick stupidly respond with a twitch. 

"...I-I- I just finished wiping down the sofa," Kagami sputtered with a hoarse voice, unable to come up with anything better to say, and Kuroko smiled with rosy cheeks before leaning up for a small kiss. Kagami winced at the sight of those lips, bruised and swollen, smiling so happily. He couldn't decide if he was happy or having a heartache from it.

"But we haven't tried this side of the sofa yet, Kagami-kun."

And Kagami could almost see his self control shooting itself out of Kagami's head and away once more.

"I... I hurt you..." Kagami blubbered desperately, just centimeters away from the lips he should have treated much more preciously.

"And I let you, Kagami-kun. So continue to let me allow your love to mark me. Continue to love me, Kagami-kun."

When those lips finally reached their destination, Kagami knew his self control was probably never coming back for a long, long time. And the sofa was now going to need easy-to-wash covers.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this, and I am sorry to admit that I did a pretty unsatisfactory description of what I had seen in my unconscious vision.


End file.
